


Tiempo Extra

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Football | Soccer, M/M, Russia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki juega para cumplir el sueño de superar la barrera de octavos de final para Japón y, por qué no, alcanzar la copa del mundo. Víctor Nikiforov sueña lo mismo para Rusia y en este segundo mundial de su vida, piensa empujar a su equipo hasta lograrlo. Sin embargo, el encuentro entre ambos se dará fuera del campo y por más de los noventa minutos reglamentarios del juego. ¿Cómo el amor podrá surgir en un ambiente de competición internacional?





	Tiempo Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Basado en la copa mundial de Futbol en Rusia 2018. Dedicado a MabelGom.

Víctor observó la euforia con la que el jugador Yuuri Katsuki corrió por el césped después de haber cobrado satisfactoriamente el penal que le dio el avance a su selección. No tardó nada en recibir la avalancha de todo el resto del equipo, que en medio de la emoción le cayeron encima hasta convertir el espacio de la esquina en una bola azul oscuro de nipones celebrando. Ellos se encontraban en Moscú, en espera del momento para iniciar su juego contra Egipto después de una aplastante victoria en la inauguración del mundial contra Arabia Saudita. Y Víctor jamás deseó estar en otro lado como en ese momento que, a horas de iniciar un partido del mundial, quiso estar justo allí donde Yuuri había sido enterrado entre cuerpos humanos.

Cuando la cámara enfocó la secuencia del cobro del penal, Víctor no perdió de vista nada de lo que el jugador japonés hizo por varios minutos antes de patear. Pero fue perfecto; Víctor casi hubiera celebrado, pero se encontraba ocupado intentando mantener la atención al juego y en sus compañeros quienes le hablaban para definir cómo sería la estrategia contra su nuevo oponente. Él estuvo más al pendiente sobre el modo en que el japonés volvía a la jugada y recibía una caricia reconfortante en su espalda por parte de su compañero: Takeshi Nishigori.

Yuuri Katsuki no era un jugador del montón. Había tenido excelentes resultados en las ligas nacionales y demostrado su valía en el último año. Había sido galardonado ya como mejor jugador y estaba en las estadísticas como uno de los mejores en la Confederación Asiática de Fútbol. Le era inadmisible que a esas alturas Katsuki no hubiera recibido la invitación formal para participar en algunos de los equipos de la liga europea. ¿Acaso no veían lo que él? Y no se refería a su delicioso trasero.

—¿Qué haces? —Se asomó Georgi, su compañero que ocupaba la defensa. Víctor lo ignoró mientras seguía los movimientos del joven japonés quien concretaba una nueva ofensiva contra el país suramericano—. Vaya, no has dejado de verlo.

No hubo mofa por parte de su colega, aún a sabiendas de lo mal vista que era esa inclinación. El haber aceptado en cuanto pudo la invitación de Manchester United fue, en parte, por sus inclinaciones homosexuales; no obstante, Georgi lo comprendía pese a no compartir sus gustos y, al ser de los pocos rusos no homofóbicos, era parte de su círculo de amigos.

Pero tenía razón, no había podido dejar de verlo. Yuuri Katsuki lo había hechizado desde que lo miró al final de la inauguración del mundial de fútbol en Moscú. Al haber acabado el juego del inicio del mundial, era de esperarse que se hiciera una magnífica fiesta después de su victoria. Lo que no esperó es que no solo estuvieran allí los jugadores rusos, sino varios jugadores de otras ligas que parecían haberse escapado para disfrutar del evento de apertura; entre ellos, Yuuri Katsuki.

Lo podía recordar con claridad. El par japonés -el mismo que había visto pocos minutos atrás-, habían llegado mientras él hablaba con bastante fluidez con Christophe Giacometti, jugador del equipo de Suiza y quien también aprovechó la distancia que había con la fecha de su primer juego para acudir. De inmediato, Yuuri llamó su atención: con esa timidez preciosa que lo hacía lucir como una flor blanca entre pirañas, estaba acompañado por su compañero, quien sí se veía dispuesto a disfrutar un poco de la noche.

—No le has quitado los ojos de encima —comentó Chris con su usual desparpajo. La amistad formada por un par de años compartiendo dentro del Machester United, le permitió notar lo que Víctor miraba con tanta atención—. Yuuri Katsuki es un excelente jugador.

Christophe aprovechó para comentarle sobre él. Habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir un amistoso donde Suiza les venció por dos golpes y los llamados samuráis azules salieron bastante decepcionados, Yuuri en particular se vio devastado. Esperaba que, con el cambio de entrenador, pese a lo abrupto que había sido, le diera un poco de esperanzas a Japón.

—Me acerqué a él para animarle un poco. Debo admitir que fue el que mejor jugó. Lindo chico, pero demasiado lindo chico para ti, Víctor. —Esas fueron sus palabras, pero Víctor las desechó del mismo modo que lo hizo con el trago, cuando vio que estaba abierta la oportunidad. El compañero lo había dejado solo y él podría hacerle mejor compañía.

Víctor sabía muy bien de sus gustos y cuando algo llamaba su atención; pero Yuuri, a pesar de no cubrir con las características usuales de sus anteriores parejas, lo había jalado con una especie de magnetismo incomprensible. Avanzó en medio de la multitud, sonriendo con encanto cuando alguien pretendía desviarlo de su objetivo, hasta que al final se acercó. Justo en ese momento, Yuuri volteó. Víctor se dio tiempo de observar aquellos ojos marrones con la curvatura rasgada de sus párpados y pudo apreciarlos como bellos, sobre todo al verlo tan sorprendido.

Entonces, buscó la forma más adecuada de romper el hielo.

—¿Quieres una foto conmemorativa?

Y falló.

Todo lo que escuchó de respuesta, fue la risotada que soltó Christophe en la distancia para burlarse del modo en que el japonés se giró y empezó a avanzar sin mirarlo. Víctor arrugó el ceño ligeramente, mientras masticaba su desazón, pero no quiso rendirse. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo ante la primera negativa? Algo lo empujaba a intentarlo una vez más y Víctor Nikiforov poco fallaba en sus corazonadas.

Así que se apresuró; sorteó un par de parejas que estuvieron en su camino hasta que por fin lo tuvo a su alcance y le tomó del hombro. El escalofrío de aquel cuerpo se transmitió como una corriente alterna a su extremidad, llenándolo de un nuevo tipo de ansiedad.

—¡Ey, Yuuri! Yuuri Katsuki, ¿no? —El aludido se giró para mirarlo con renovada sorpresa. Víctor supo que ya había obtenido su atención—. Estaba hablando en serio sobre la foto conmemorativa.

Esa vez funcionó. Con apenas una ligera señal afirmativa del chico, logró acomodarse a su lado y preparó su móvil para ajustar la fotografía donde Yuuri sonrió tímidamente, pero con un brillo precioso en sus ojos. Víctor apreció la imagen con gusto y al ver el nerviosismo del jugador japonés, aprovechó la ocasión para convencerlo de caminar a la terraza: la noche era fresca y era un mejor lugar para conversar y quizás, algo más.

Víctor tuvo la corazonada de que al conocer a Yuuri esa noche, no querría soltarlo después; y ciertamente, fue así. A pesar de que el resto de la noche continuaron conversando en la terraza, sin mayores acercamientos porque Yuuri se vio reacio a ello, se enfocó en ese brillo en su mirada que debió significar algo positivo. Con ello, Víctor se encontró con la confianza de empujar un poco más.

El juego continuaba y Víctor se sentó para mirarlo ahora que la sala estaba siendo desocupada, tras abandonar el recuerdo de aquella noche. Todavía faltaba para recibir la señal de subirse al transporte y dirigirse al estadio. Víctor quería aprovechar el momento, ver con atención las jugadas y regodearse con cada imagen que la televisión lograra marcar de Yuuri. Allí estaba el japonés con sus manos en las rodillas y su cuerpo ligeramente flexionado, mientras respiraba por la boca. Le pareció incluso erótico el movimiento que hacía al fruncir el ceño y la forma en que agarró un tramo de su camiseta azul para secar el sudor de su barbilla.

Se veía diferente cuando tenía el cabello hacia atrás que como lo vio esa noche, con sus lentes de montura azul y su cabello babeado cubriéndole la frente. Aún podía memorar la forma en que la brisa rusa besó sus mechones, mientras estaba con sus brazos cruzados y la vista pendiente de la entrada, como si pudiera correr de ser necesario.

—¿Quieres la foto de recuerdo? —dijo Víctor, apelando a su técnica de conquista usual para obtener el número de teléfono. Yuuri dudó por un minuto, pero tras darle el número, le hizo el envío de la foto y de inmediato guardó el contacto—. Ya tienes mi número. ¿Siempre eres así de callado?

—N-no, solo estoy nervioso y no quiero que mi compañero se preocupe. Debemos salir mañana a Kazán, allí nos esperan.

—Cierto que se está quedando allá la selección de Japón. —Yuuri asintió y él se dedicó a pensar en qué posibilidades tenía. Yuuri se iba a ir al día siguiente y por sus juegos, no había ninguno que concordaran en la ciudad. Todo pareció desalentador en ese instante—. ¿Qué piensas hacer entre los partidos? Supongo que querrás disfrutar del país.

—Pues, estoy con mi padre, así que pensaba aprovechar las horas que tenga libre para conocer con él. Supongo que hacer turismo —respondió y Víctor esbozó una sonrisa.

—Entonces hagamos algo, ya tengo tu número, ¿no? Podría pasarte recomendaciones de lugares en cada una de las ciudades a las que vayan a competir. —Yuuri le miró atónito—. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de jugar juntos.

—Sería un honor… todo.

Tras eso y algunas palabras más, se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Takeshi Nishigori, su compañero de equipo, quien no tardó en pedirle fotos y autógrafos. Víctor lo tomó todo de muy buena manera, incluso escuchó que estaba casado, que tenía trillizas y todas ellas junto a su mujer eran fanáticas de él. Yuuri, en cambio, lució cohibido en todo momento y Víctor no pudo dejar de observarlo. Algo en esa timidez le dijo que era solo una fachada, que Yuuri era más que eso y viéndolo luego en el juego lo pudo confirmar.

Después de haber hablado con él y haberse despedido, Víctor buscó sus cuentas en perfiles de redes sociales para conocer más. Encontró su Instagram junto a la imagen que le había enviado al móvil, ya publicada, rezando un: ' _Como su fan, este es el mejor día de mi vida_ '. Víctor sonrió al notarlo y le respondió con un ' _wow'_ con un par de emoticones emocionados.

El partido terminó y le dio la victoria a Japón sobre Colombia con un nuevo gol. La celebración de los samuráis azules fue bastante emblemática y ellos disfrutaron de la victoria obtenida en su primer juego del mundial. Eran el primer equipo asiático que lograba vencer a un suramericano en un deporte que para el país de américa era tan importante, el comentarista no dejaba de marcarlo como un hecho histórico. Lo que más disfrutó Víctor, fue ver la cámara enfocada en Yuuri y el capitán del equipo, mientras sonreían y festejaban de su merecida victoria.

—Ya debemos irnos. —Escuchó. Georgi ya le estaba dando la señal para avanzar hacia el transporte que lo llevaría al estadio de San Petersburgo. Aprovechó el momento para enviarle un mensaje a Yuuri y felicitarlo por su triunfo, porque él también iría a buscar el suyo frente a Egipto.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que se conocieron en aquel pub y la comunicación no acabó. Por el contrario, Víctor empezó a escribirle y para su fortuna, Yuuri le respondió con cada vez más libertad. Le agradaba lo que estaba pasando, Yuuri era un chico con un buen sentido del humor cuando dejaba de lado los nervios. Y así como lo había prometido, Víctor le había recomendado sitios en Saransk para disfrutar del turismo con su padre.

_« 'Felicidades Yuuri, estoy muy feliz por esta victoria. Espero que podamos seguir avanzando, ¡ese penal estuvo estupendo!'_

**_Yuuri Katsuki »_ ** _'Gracias Víctor. Apenas pude tomar el teléfono en la mano. ¡Estoy muy feliz! Ya quiero ver a mi padre… espero que esté orgulloso de mí. Su sueño era vivir un mundial y por fin he podido cumplirselo.'_

_« 'Un mundial, con su hijo jugando en la selección nacional: debe ser un padre muy orgulloso. Yo ya estoy camino al estadio.'_

**_Yuuri Katsuki »_ ** _'Muchos éxitos, Víctor. Aunque creo que es de sobra. Sé que ganaran en este partido.'_

_« '¿Me regalarás una foto cuando te veas con tu orgulloso padre?'_

A él le hubiera gustado tener a su padre compartiendo la afición, pero ambos habían decidido mantener sus espacios cuando los gustos de Víctor se volvieron imposibles de ocultar. No se odiaban, pero había un prudente distanciamiento y su comunicación se limitaba a llamadas por teléfono y mensajes de voz con felicitaciones.

Así que, al ver la foto de Yuuri abrazando a su padre mientras este agitaba las banderas de Japón en sus manos, fue inevitable no dejarse llevar por ese golpe de nostalgia y calidez. Y guardó la nueva fotografía en la carpeta que había empezado a llenar con Yuuri.

Tal como Yuuri lo había dicho, el enfrentamiento contra Egipto terminó con una nueva victoria rusa. Con tres goles sobre uno, Rusia prácticamente ya había asegurado su pase a octavos de final. En medio de la celebración, la mente de Víctor se encontraba distraída, porque no podía dejar de conversar con el centrocampista japonés con quien había compartido números de teléfonos. Las fotografías de su paseo por el A. Pushkin Park of Culture and Leisure se robaron su atención en medio de la fiesta, e incluso, ya quería estar de nuevo en su habitación, con Makkachin, para disfrutar de forma más libre de ese momento. Aunque hubiera sido preferible estar con ellos y Makkachin disfrutando del parque.

—Mañana tomaremos el vuelo a Kazán en la tarde, así que tendré tiempo de llevarlo a las catedrales que me dijiste. El veinticuatro tendremos que viajar a Ekaterimburgo.

Víctor le escuchaba mientras terminaba de secarse tras el baño. Makkachin tenía la nariz asomada en la cámara y enfocaba su mirada en la imagen que el joven japonés le transmitía. Rio al escucharlo jadear como si pudiera entenderlo.

—Debes estar cansado —Se acercó al computador, y Makkachin bajó del asiento de un salto. Cubierto por la bata de baño y una toalla en sus hombros, Víctor le sonrió para admirar el cabello mojado del jugador junto a sus lentes puestos. Que distinto a como se veía en la pista, con los músculos de las piernas endurecidos y marcados por el esfuerzo, con su piel bañada de sudor.

—Lo estoy. Pero papá estaba feliz así que valió la pena. —Víctor le sonrió en respuesta—. Cuéntame de ti, ¿y tus padres han asistido a los juegos?

—Mis padres son personas muy ocupadas. A mamá jamás le llamó la atención y mi padre… pues los ve, pero no nos reunimos. —La mirada de Yuuri guardaba una pregunta, Víctor pudo leerla a pesar de que los separaban más de nueve horas de camino en auto—. Lo que ocurre es que a mi padre no le cayó en gracia el que me gustaran los hombres, así que decidimos las cosas de esta manera.

Bien, ya lo había dicho. Víctor sabía que para estar seguro de que existiera algún partido con Yuuri, debía tener alguna oportunidad de que le gustase. Revelar su orientación sexual le ayudaría a aclarar el panorama y ya sabría si había una cancha en donde correr junto a una portería a la cual atacar. Yuuri no hizo mayor expresión en su rostro, solo torció el labio, como si no supiera qué decir. Víctor decidió empujar un poco más porque aquello no le dio mayor señal para proceder.

—Ya sabes cómo son las cosas para la comunidad LGTBI aquí en Rusia. Si estoy aquí, es por el mundial…

—Por eso te fuiste a jugar en la liga inglesa. —Víctor asintió—. Te entiendo… Es decir, sé que en mi país tampoco es tan llevadero, pero definitivamente no existen las prohibiciones que aquí en Rusia. Yo conté con la suerte de que papá no lo tomó tan mal cuando le dije.

—¿Qué eres gay? —Tuvo que controlar su voz para no revelar su euforia.

—Más bien bisexual… o eso creo.

—¿Crees?

—Quiero decir… —¡Que adorable sonrojo era capaz de ver Víctor a través de la pantalla! Fascinado, no quiso perder de vista ningún detalle—. Me he dedicado al fútbol así que no he tenido parejas, pero… si he notado que me gustan ambos.

—Qué interesante, Yuuri. —Le sonrió de lado y apoyó sus labios sobre el dorso de su mano, mientras le dirigía la mirada a la cámara como si Yuuri estuviera allí, como si pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos. Ya estaba en su lado de la cancha y nada perdería si se lanzaba a definir qué era lo que podía lograr con él.

Al menos tenía la seguridad de que no tendría que enfrentarse a una tarjeta roja.

—Yuuri, ¿eso significa que tengo oportunidades contigo?

—¿Eh? —Yuuri enrojeció, enrojeció de un modo tentador.

—Que si tengo oportunidades contigo —repitió, ahora enfocando sus ojos en la imagen de Yuuri frente a la cámara—. No soy de simplemente buscar acostones, me gusta conocer e intimar en diferentes niveles con mis parejas. Tengo tiempo sin tener una, creo que unos… nueve meses. Y te vi y me gustaste, por eso me acerqué a ti.

—C-creo que es muy pronto.

Víctor, como buen delantero, sabía perfectamente cuando era mejor echar la pelota hacia atrás antes de enfrentarse de lleno con la defensa o ser castigado por una posición adelantada. Y este tipo de cosas servían en todos los ámbitos de su vida, incluso en ese. Así que, al escucharlo tartamudear, bajó la guardia y torció un poco la jugada.

—Tienes razón, es muy pronto. Pero no quisiera actuar de manera que te sientas incómodo. Quisiera saber si tengo oportunidades, de no ser así, podemos seguir siendo amigos. Tengo la corazonada de que seríamos unos muy buenos.

—¿T-tú crees? —Víctor asintió con firmeza.

—Estoy seguro… precisamente por cómo me has agradado solo hablando, tengo la corazonada de ello y por eso quisiera saber si no hay más.

—N-no sé qué decir, Víctor… —Lo vio mirar hacia atrás y asumió que había revisado si su padre no había despertado, ya que compartían la habitación.

—Hagamos algo, no quisiera presionarte —volvió a hablar, recuperando la atención de Yuuri—. Después del juego que tengo en Samara, iré a Volgogrado. Quisiera verte y que salgamos. —Yuuri pareció querer interrumpir, pero Víctor siguió—. Sé que estás con tu padre. Saldremos juntos, la pasamos bien y veamos. Si luego quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo, con gusto te llevaría a Moscú. Con tu padre, si quieres, solo dos días. ¿Qué te parece el plan?

—Víctor…

—Si después de Volgogrado prefieres que lo dejemos en amistad, lo de Moscú no iría. Y espero nos encontremos en otro momento del mundial.

—Está bien. —Víctor se contuvo de no dar un salto en ese momento. Solo sonrió más, con un brillo contento en sus ojos—. Hagamos así… espero no termines aburriéndote. Y-yo… no sé qué te gusta de mí.

—Eso puedo respondértelo en Volgogrado, Yuuri.

El sonrojo siguió en las mejillas de Yuuri, pero pese a su timidez le dio la oportunidad de sonreír y asentir en respuesta. Un bello brillo se asomaba en sus ojos y le hizo sentir a Víctor que todo iría bien.

Solo debía esperar.

Solo unos días más.

Entre conversaciones, mensajes y fotografías de turismos donde Víctor quería estar, pasaron esos días que los separaba mientras cada uno de ellos debía prepararse para el siguiente partido. Víctor ya terminaba de guardar todo para salir a Samara al día siguiente junto con su equipo; aunque también veía con atención el segundo tiempo donde, tras el empate, las selecciones de Japón y Senegal se disputaban por poder asegurar su pase a octavos de final. Varias veces la cámara enfocaba a Yuuri; su desempeño en el equipo era formidable, corría muy rápido y sabía hacer los pases. Sin embargo, no se animaba a tomar una posición más ofensiva. Víctor tenía la certeza de que Yuuri funcionaría perfectamente como un centro delantero, tenía todo para serlo.

Desgraciadamente, la ofensiva japonesa no fue suficiente para repuntar y el juego terminó con un empate. Víctor miró a Yuuri compartir algunas palmadas y abrazos con sus compañeros, enrojecido por el esfuerzo, tras haber entregado todo cuanto pudo en el campo.

_« 'Sé que debes estar decepcionado por no haber ganado este partido, pero aún hay oportunidad. Te espero en octavos de final'_

Decidió enviarle la nota de voz, al percatarse que había pasado una hora desde que el partido acabó y Yuuri no contestaba llamadas ni mensajes. Él debía descansar, no podía esperar más tiempo ya que había un vuelo que tomar a primera hora de la mañana. Sin embargo, pese a acostarse, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que se hizo la madrugada. Y fue así que logro escuchar su teléfono cuando una respuesta llegó.

**_Yuuri Katsuki »_ ** _Lo siento, no quería ver mensajes. Debes estar durmiendo porque mañana tienes que viajar. Estoy bien, sí un poco decepcionado._

_« ¿Dónde estás? Supongo que no puedes dormir._

**_Yuuri Katsuki »_ ** _Sí. Estoy en la terraza, vine a buscar un poco de té._

No lo pensó mucho. Se levantó de la cama para acomodar las almohadas tras su espalda y marcó la llamada hacia el móvil, esperando que Yuuri se sintiera animado para contestar. Como era de esperarse, tardó en hacerlo. Sonó varias veces el tono y Víctor por un momento creyó que no le contestaría. Pero al final lo hizo, su corazón retumbó al escucharlo hablar con la brisa de la noche en el fondo.

A pesar de notarlo decaído, se abocó a levantarle el ánimo resaltándole que aún le quedaba un partido en la fase de equipos y que ya llevaban tres puntos que los acercaba a octavos de final. No quería que el desánimo le robara sus fuerzas, estaba convencido de que Japón podría recuperarse y clasificar. Y le agradaba la idea de tener la oportunidad de verse en la cancha, aunque tendría que trabajar consigo mismo para no distraerse al ver a Yuuri jugando a un par de metros de su posición.

Entonces, ocurrió. En algún momento que no previó, se encontraron hablando con más confianza y profundidad, al punto de que, al venir la revelación, aun considerando que no estaba preparado para ella, sintió que había encontrado una razón más para no querer dejar salir a Yuuri Katsuki de su vida.

—Quiero hacer historia en este mundial, Víctor. Quiero que podamos pasar a cuartos de final. Nunca lo hemos logrado, pero papá está aquí y es mi deber darle eso. —Con todo y el deseo implícito en su voz, Yuuri no dejó de darle ese tono solemne a su meta.

—Entonces compartimos el mismo sueño —le reveló, intentando controlar los furiosos latidos—. El mundial es en casa, todos nosotros también queremos hacer historia y llevar a Rusia más allá de los octavos de final. Queremos llegar incluso a la final. Sentimos la presión de todos aquí y queremos estar a la altura de las expectativas. Es difícil, pero me siento sumamente animado a lograrlo.

—Van por buen camino…

—Vamos Yuuri, sabes perfectamente que nos pusieron en el grupo ' _fácil'_. Ustedes le ganaron a Colombia y empataron. Estoy seguro de que el siguiente será mejor. Y llegaran a cuartos de final, tienen todo para eso. Eso sí… no prometo ser benevolente si nos encontramos en la final.

—En la final no te dejaré acercar a mi portería…

—En la final no dejaré de meter el balón entre tus piernas.

—Víctor… —A pesar del ligero reclamo, le escuchó reír coquetamente.

—¿Qué? Es mi deber como delantero superar tu marca.

—No te dejaré pasar, aunque intentes meter el balón entre las piernas.

—¿Con o sin albur?

—¡Víctor!

La carcajada que Víctor inició fue pronto contagiada a Yuuri y al final terminaron riendo. Lo importante es que había logrado quebrar la presión que el japonés sentía con el partido y había llegado a avanzar un poco más en su relación. Víctor se hizo consciente de que cada nuevo acercamiento a Yuuri le calentaba el alma y le hacía desear más, mucho más.

No obstante, el partido de Samara no fue tan bien como pensó. Uruguay los batió con tres goles y Víctor sintió el filo de la derrota de nuevo, un filo que él odiaba percibir. Georgi recibió un abrazo de su parte porque Víctor lo notó a punto de llorar, él entendía que quizás el camino a la ansiada copa no sería tan fácil. Necesitaban mejorar su defensa, sin descuidar su ofensiva. No podrían dejar que ahora, al haber pasado a octavos y tener de adversario a España, el sueño se esfumase en un partido de muerte súbita.

Después lo pensaría. En verdad, Víctor quería mitigar la sensación de derrota yendo a Volgogrado para esperar a Yuuri y ver en vivo su juego contra Polonia. Quería estar allí, los resultados de las llamadas dejaban en claro que había esperanzas, muchísimas. Y solo se vivía una vez, solo una. No quería que el mundial acabara sin probar los labios del japonés y ver si había oportunidad para no solo un partido, sino muchos más.

Sin importarle los reclamos de su entrenador, ni la mala mirada de varios de sus compañeros (quienes adivinaron que iría a hacer a esa ciudad), Víctor se fue. Tenía planeado regresar el veintinueve, y si tenía suerte, hacerlo con Yuuri, aunque viniera con su padre, ya que eso significaba que podrían pensar en algo más. De ese modo, el veintiocho de junio Víctor estaba allí en el estadio y vio llegar el transporte que los traía. No tuvo problema en esperar debido a sus credenciales, con las que obtuvo pase para poder estar en la zona oficial.

Al ver al viejo Toshiya, como ya lo había bautizado por su cuenta, Víctor pensó que era más pequeño de lo que había imaginado, a pesar de haber notado la diferencia de estatura que tenía en comparación a su hijo en las fotografías. Yuuri vestía su uniforme reglamentario y Toshiya tenía algo como un manto sobre su camisa, más la bandera en sus manos y banderas pintadas en el rostro.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Yuuri preguntó sin dejar de lucir incómodo. Su padre no se comunicaba bien en inglés aun cuando era dueño de un onsen, había cosas que no sabía cómo hablarlas. Víctor desestimó toda preocupación con un guiño.

—Estaremos bien. Además, ¿qué mejor manera de vivir la fanaticada japonesa que con un japonés? —Víctor le hizo señales al padre de Yuuri para preguntarle si quería algo de comer. Toshiya no tardó en asentir y Yuuri en suspirar. No podía quedarse por mucho tiempo allí—. Da lo mejor.

—Sí.

Pero en el deporte nada es seguro y por mucho que intentaron empatar, Polonia les venció. Víctor miró de cerca la decepción del padre, más no se trataba de una agria como la que vio en los ojos del suyo cuando este supo que prefería yacer con un hombre. Esta era diferente. Era simplemente la tristeza de no haber podido celebrar en combinación a una calma mucho más allá, manejada con prudencia. Cómo si pese al resultado, estaba bien así.

Como era de esperarse, el encuentro con Yuuri resultó desolador. Víctor le dio su espacio, porque en ese momento no creyó tener las palabras correctas, ya que el resultado podría afectar sus posibilidades de continuar. Consideró que, en todo caso, sería Toshiya el indicado; él mismo se encontraba inconforme.

El hombre, como si no fuera necesario decir nada, solo alargó sus manos para despeinar el cabello negro de su hijo, quien lucía cabizbajo con su chamarra. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que los ojos apagados de Yuuri recobraran un ligero brillo acuoso. Víctor había esperado una expresión mayor, quizás un abrazo apretado, lágrimas de Yuuri en el hombro de su padre, incluso un momento en donde él tuviera que retirarse; mas no fue así. Todo se resumió a eso: un ligero asentimiento, una muda palmada y la mirada que era más comunicativa que todo lo demás.

Toshiya seguía orgulloso de su hijo. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Víctor decidió que era momento de quebrar el hielo y llevarlos a ambos a otro lugar, para pasar la desazón.

—Bueno, ¿alguien tiene hambre? Yo sí. —Para complementar su pregunta, Víctor hizo mímicas señalando morder algo y luego sentirse satisfecho con el estómago. Yuuri tuvo deseos de reírse, pero fue aún más incontenible cuando su padre respondió la mímica del mismo modo con un _'yeah yeah, Katsudon!_ '.

Así salieron a buscar un restaurant japonés. Víctor tomó un taxi después de escoger el sitio adecuado en la zona y haber llamado para asegurarse que hubiera ' _katsudon'_ , platillo que Yuuri tuvo que explicarle su preparación e ingredientes, mientras Toshiya hablaba de que sería bueno probar ' _katsudon'_ ruso.

Fue impensable el cómo una salida con su actual conquista y el padre de ella podría convertirse en algo tan divertido, pero para Víctor, el ambiente de amor, comprensión y ciega fe fue tan palpable, que quedó no solo enamorado de Yuuri cuando le traducía con paciencia a su padre y de la dinámica entre ellos, sino de su familia. Cómo si en cada minuto fuera capaz de encontrar más, mucho más en ese jugador, más en la persona que estaba bajo el uniforme y sobre la nación. Como si Yuuri, simplemente siendo Yuuri, fuera un collage de posibilidades y maravillas que pudiera descubrir.

Desde el restaurant, vieron el partido entre Senegal y Colombia, que decidiría si Japón pasaría a octavo de final. Al ser un restaurante japonés, todos los que estaban allí se encontraban muy al pendiente de los resultados, rogando que Colombia pudiera ganar para así darle la oportunidad a su selección de avanzar. Víctor cruzó sus dedos para que al final la suerte brillara sobre el país nipón, porque solo así tendría oportunidad de convivir un par de días más con Yuuri. Y al notar que Yuuri estaba ansioso, por la forma en que movía sus manos con inquietud, en algún momento se animó a sujetarlas y apretarlas porque le dieron nervios solo verlo. El calor de sus palmas no se sintió, no en ese momento. Pero el fuego lo envolvió cuando, al saberse los resultados, el juego limpio de Japón les dio el pase a octavos de final y Yuuri saltó a abrazarlo en medio de la emoción.

Allí, lo que sintió fue una llamarada. Su cuerpo se vio golpeado por llamas candentes que le rodearon, lamieron y besaron su piel tibia. No tardó en responder el abrazo, en sentir esa euforia como suya y regodearse en ese instante que podía considerar mágico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era difícil saberlo. Pero una vez más le quedó claro que iba a ser difícil dejar ir a Yuuri Katsuki de su vida. Lo quería consigo, quería saber más de él, quería sentirse más así.

Cuando Yuuri se separó y le miró nervioso, como si apenas se percatara de su arrebato, Víctor supo que no le importaría repetirlo. Una, diez, cien, mil veces… las que hicieran falta. Su corazón no se equivocaba, algo estaba ocurriendo fuera del tiempo de juego. Algo nacía en ellos más allá del césped. Lo que estaba en riesgo era mucho mayor que una copa, la mirada de Yuuri se lo dijo y sus propios pálpitos lo confirmaron. Fue evidente en el silencio que los acompañó en medio del júbilo que los rodeaba, como si momentáneamente el mundo se redujera a ellos. Ellos reconociendo las llamas del otro.

Sin embargo, la magia acabó cuando Toshiya se abalanzó a su hijo para celebrar también el pase, en medio de la confusión de ambos. Y eso fue suficiente para que Yuuri hiciera distancia, aunque ese hecho a Víctor no le molestó.

El katsudon fue delicioso y la bebida pronto soltó la lengua del padre Katsuki, al punto que empezó a hablar en inglés y a invitarlo para visitar al onsen donde su mujer cocinaba mejor que cualquiera en el mundo y podría conocer a su hija. Víctor tuvo que reír y prefirió no decir nada de que su interés no iba precisamente en la niña de sus ojos, sino en el hijo que tenía frente sus pupilas, en el chico que tímidamente le sonreía mientras se disculpaba por los arrebatos de su padre y lo regañaba para mantener en algo su compostura.

Después de la cena, Víctor decidió acompañarlos hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba la selección. Yuuri malabareaba con su equilibrio y el de su padre, ya que intentaba contenerlo de una segura caída.

—Esto ha sido vergonzoso… intenté detenerlo de beber tanto. —Se disculpó de forma dulce, pero Víctor no podía apartar sus ojos de los gestos tan naturales y honestos de Yuuri. No quería esa despedida—. Gracias por traernos.

—Tú no bebiste nada, Yuuri.

—No es buena idea el que lo haga. —Toshiya seguía aferrado al hombro de su hijo, invitándolo a bailar con él. Víctor se fijó en el bellísimo rubor que Yuuri mostraba—. ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Depende de ti.

—Mañana pensábamos recorrer un poco la ciudad antes de volver a Kazán. Aunque seguro papá querrá dormir hasta tarde.

—¿Puedo secuestrarte entonces? —Un tiro al arco y la respuesta afirmativa de Yuuri indicaba que había un nuevo gol en su marcador—. Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Y planeó todo para que así fuera. Víctor durmió tarde para completar el itinerario del día siguiente y se levantó muy temprano, lleno de ánimos, con intenciones de buscarlo al hotel. Yuuri lucía recién despierto, mientras que él estaba rebozando de energía. Decidieron desayunar afuera para evitarse rumores entre el equipo japonés, y de allí, tomaron el transporte para empezar el recorrido. Uno de los sitios que más disfrutaba Víctor era la montaña de Mamayev Kurgan, por el peso histórico que había en ese lugar. Se encargó de comentarle a Yuuri parte de la historia de su país y los hechos acontecidos en él, el cual albergaba miles de muertes de la guerra más mortal de la historia.

La fascinación de Yuuri al escucharlo, junto al buen clima, colaboraron para que la salida fuera amena y casual. Como era previsto, Víctor mantenía la distancia a pesar de que le quemaban los dedos por tocarlo, por abrazarlo y ser mucho más evidente en sus intenciones. Se contenía considerando como era mal visto en su país, y empezó a pensar en que le gustaría tenerlo en otro lugar. En uno donde tomarle la mano, besarles los nudillos o acariciar su rostro no levantara suspicacia. ¿Yuuri quería lo mismo? Víctor sabía que esa salida decidiría si era válido seguirlo intentando o no. Para él, estaba más que claro que Yuuri si era el tipo de persona con la que le gustaría iniciar una relación, ahora quedaba de parte de Yuuri sentir lo mismo.

Tras haber recorrido el lugar, ya frente a la llama eterna, se detuvieron en silencio por el peso que les creaba encontrarse allí, frente a aquel brazo que alzaba una llama al cielo. La escultura era impresionante, y toda la arquitectura del sitio llenaba a la atmósfera de un aire solemne que invitaba a guardar silencio. Aún con el calor que había en verano, habían logrado subir los doscientos escalones y llegar al sitio, donde el silencio era un testigo de la fuerte presencia de aquel sitio.

—Olvidé que el cambio de guardia es a las tres de la tarde —susurró Víctor, aprovechando la excusa de hablarle en el oído para tenerlo más cerca—. Me hubiera gustado que lo vieras… es magnífico y desgarrador. Los jóvenes hacen una despedida marcial y por sus movimientos y sus rostros, se puede percibir esa angustia allí atrapada en el tiempo. Te hace sentir tan pequeño… tan mortal.

—Nunca me ha gustado ir a sitios históricos de guerra… cuando el colegio nos llevó a Hiroshima, me eché a llorar —prestó atención a las palabras de Yuuri, mientras se contenía, porque todo lo que deseaba era pasar su brazo sobre el hombro, apretarlo a su costado, dejar caer un beso en la coronilla—. Parece mentira, pero te da la impresión de que puedes escuchar aún aquel silbido. Solo podía reproducir en mi cabeza el momento en que la muerte fue más rápida que el sonido, en que no hubo grito...

—La guerra es espantosa…

—Lo es…

—Y tú eres muy sensible —acotó, con ganas de extender sus dedos para atrapar aquella pequeña gota de agua que se había quedado pegada en las pestañas negras. Yuuri fue quien se quitó los lentes y restregó sus párpados, retirándola.

—Lo siento… es que siento aquí casi lo mismo que sentí allá. Recuerdo que hice tantas grullas...

—¿En serio? Me gustaría una...

—Te puedo hacer una… ahora. Si consigo papel.

—Me encargaré de eso. —Volvió su mirada hacia atrás, donde en las paredes estaban escritos los miles y miles de nombres de los caídos. Con una señal, le indicó a Yuuri seguirlo, y ambos así se acercaron al lugar. Víctor no se atrevió a pasar sus dedos sobre los nombres, siempre sentía que era un acto de respeto—. Me gusta venir a estos lugares porque es esperanzador saber que ahora los países combaten con deporte. Que todos los países estén aquí para mostrar su fuerza tras un balón y no con armas, me hacen creer que, en parte, sus muertes no fueron en vano.

—Nunca lo había visto así…

—Es mejor verlo de ese modo, creo yo…

Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo más, ambos visiblemente ocupados en vivir y grabar el momento. Fue entonces que sintió la mirada de Yuuri, sus ojos brillantes como aquella llama eterna que le daba nombre a ese recinto. Víctor no pudo evitar el prendarse de esa luz mientras le sostenía la vista y sentía el aire cargado de electricidad. Ya, sin necesidad de palabras, estaba seguro de que el juego seguía avanzado. Yuuri estaba jugando el mismo juego con él y eso le dio esperanza para continuar.

Si hubiera sido otras las circunstancias, hubiera aprovechado ese momento perfecto para inclinarse y besar sus labios. Hubiera acariciado su mejilla, peinado un par de mechones de su cabello y llevado sus labios a aquellos para mojarlos y darles calor. Lo hubiera rodeado con sus brazos, lo hubiera apretado. Hubiera alargado el beso al infinito, de haberse podido. Pero estando allí, en un sitio tan solemne, sería considerado más que un irrespeto el que él buscara un acercamiento más al cuerpo de otro hombre. A Rusia aún le faltaba aprender sobre el amor.

En silencio, ambos salieron de aquel recinto y caminaron uno al lado del otro. Pronto Yuuri recibió un mensaje de su padre, quién le preguntó dónde se encontraba. Víctor le dijo que podían ir a buscarlo y llevarlo con ellos a comer.

El paseo en Volgogrado acabó antes de que Víctor quisiera. Ahora estaba en un problema: no quería dejar de ver a Yuuri y estaba claro que sus distintos países de residencia era una desventaja que tendría que sortear para que algo entre ellos funcionaran. No quiso pensar que la distancia en un mundo tan comunicado fuera un problema para que ellos pudiesen verse más.

Cuando llegó la hora de que el equipo de Japón se regresara a Kazán, Víctor esperó ansioso por la respuesta de Yuuri a su proposición de ir a Moscú. Yuuri y su padre ya rodaban su equipaje para que fuera guardado en el transporte, junto al resto del equipo.

—Solo me dieron permiso para mañana. —Le informó Yuuri al acercarse. Víctor había tenido que firmar varios autógrafos y hablar incluso con Takeshi mientras hacía tiempo—. No sé si para ti es…

—Es más que suficiente. ¿Tu padre querrá ir con nosotros?

—No es como si pudiera dejarlo solo, ya ves su manejo con el idioma.

—No me molesta, Yuuri, me encanta pasar tiempo con él. —Al escucharlo, Yuuri le sonrió entusiasmado. Víctor pudo contagiarse de esa felicidad que ya sentía al borde sus poros—. Entonces los espero en Moscú. Te enviaré los pasajes, solo dame sus datos para poderlos comprar.

—Víctor, no puedo aceptarte esto. Yo puedo pagarlos.

—Insisto. De todos modos, yo soy quien los invitó. Tengo un apartamento en Moscú donde pueden quedarse.

—Es mucha molestia, Víctor…

—Para nada, Yuuri. Si fuera por mi buscaría la manera de que te quedarás por más, el tiempo extra no me es suficiente.

Sus palabras obtuvieron el efecto deseado porque un adorable sonrojo volvió a marcar los pómulos redondos de Yuuri y este fue acompañado por una sonrisa encantadora. Yuuri estaba sintiendo lo mismo por él, eso significaba que estaban en sintonía. Ese reconocimiento lo impulsó a hacer que el tiempo estuviera a su favor y no en su contra. El mundial podría terminar, pero no lo de ellos, de eso estuvo seguro.

Al momento de despedirse, Yuuri dejó a su cargo una grulla azul de papel, para que lo acompañase hasta que se volvieran a ver en Moscú.

El vuelo de Víctor salió pocas horas después del de Yuuri, y ya le había enviado los datos para la mañana siguiente. En un día más sería su enfrentamiento contra España, era de esperar que cuando amaneció el sábado, todos estuvieran abocados a entrenar. Se presentó en el estadio como había sido programado y empezó a practicar como ya estaba planeado, tras haber recibido hasta un ultimátum por parte de su entrenador para obedecer. Víctor no le tomó demasiado cuidado, sabía quién era y lo importante que resultaba para la ofensiva rusa. En este momento, no lo dejarían ir por algo así.

Para todos fue sorpresa verlo con más energía y vitalidad, ejerciendo así su dominio en el balón y demostrando que se encontraba listo para enfrentar a uno de los favoritos del mundial. Demostró que no había nada que pudiera pararlo ya.

Así, para cuando Yuuri y su padre arribaron el aeropuerto de Sheremetyevo en el vuelo que les había comprado en Aeroflot, ya Víctor se estaba alistando para salir. Se despidió de sus compañeros mientras programaba el uber y marcó la dirección de su apartamento ya que los quería recibir de inmediato allá. Su idea era prepararles algo típico para almorzar, Víctor tenía tiempo sin cocinar, pero era una de sus aficiones. Quería serviles comidas típicas rusas, hecha por un ruso. ¿Qué mejor forma para ganarse a ambos que esa? Esperaba llegar a tiempo para poder recibirlos.

La fortuna estuvo de su parte y para cuando Yuuri y Toshiya llegaron al edificio, él acababa de llegar con los ingredientes recién comprados para la comida. Dio el aviso para que los dejaran pasar. Apenas llegaron, saludó a ambos con un apretón de mano, aún si se moría de ganas de abrazar al joven jugador, y los convidó al mueble para que esperaran mientras cocinaba.

—Víctor —escuchó a su espalda mientras preparaba el Borsch. Se asomó por sobre su hombro, para dirigir la mirada a la figura calmada de Yuuri, quien hacía un gracioso ademán con sus dedos de seguro por los nervios—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Has preparado Borsch antes? —negó—. Ayúdame entonces a cortar esto.

Yuuri asintió y se arremangó el suéter. Víctor lo miró de reojo y le explicó cómo necesitaba las cebollas, aunque tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando Yuuri arrugó el rostro y demostró que no tenía tanta facilidad en la cocina como llegó a pensar por su oferta. Al verlo en aprieto, reprimió una carcajada y lo que hizo fue empujarlo con su cadera, rompiendo así la concentración con la que intentaba cumplir la actividad.

—Déjalo así. Sería traumático que tenga que llevarte a la clínica porque te cortes.

—Lo siento, no es que suelo cocinar mucho…

—Ya vi.

—Pero sé hacer onigiris.

—Entonces me gustaría luego comer unos onigiris… son las bolitas de arroz ¿no? —Yuuri confirmó con un movimiento de su rostro, mientras Víctor tomaba el control del cuchillo y cortaba con experticia la cebolla—. ¿Sabe rico?

—A mí me gusta… —Víctor asintió y siguió concentrado en la cebolla, la que cortó en tiempo récord y lanzó hacia la olla donde estaba cociendo los ingredientes—. Mmm… Víctor, papá sabe.

Oh… Víctor detuvo todo movimiento y sintió que el estómago se le encogió hasta convertirse en un guijarro. Dirigió la mirada hacia Yuuri, quien observaba fijamente hacia la puerta que dirigía a la sala. Toshiya se veía buena persona, no lo había tratado diferente al saludarlo y por palabras de Yuuri, ya sabía lo que ocurría con él; eso no significaba que fuera menos intimidante el que ya estuviera clara sus intenciones.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Solo ha bromeado… y me dijo cosas vergonzosas. —El adorable sonrojo ayudaba a mitigar la sensación efervescente en su estómago.

—¿Cosas como que te cuidaras? —Quiso bromear, pero fue sorpresa que Yuuri asintiera sin ser capaz de dirigirle la mirada. Ahora esa sensación mutó a un tornado en su pecho. Era como si su corazón fuera alzado por aquel fenómeno para golpear en pálpitos por todas partes—. Tengo condones y lubricantes aquí, así que no hay…

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri reclamó intentando no alzar la voz y él no pudo evitar reír entre dientes—. No voy a hacer nada con papá allí.

—O sea que, si tu papá no estuviera, ¿sí lo harías?

Yuuri jaló aire, como si buscara fuerza para responderle, pero todo lo que hizo fue sonrojarse hasta las orejas y morder el labio. Víctor quiso aprovechar ese momento. Quiso alargar la mano, tomarlo del costado, empujarlo a su boca. Le provocó hacerlo mientras sentía el aire enrarecido, los poros erizados, la atención de todos sus sentidos en cada mínimo movimiento de Yuuri Katsuki. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando, tras saborear sus labios, Yuuri levantó la mirada y pareció llamarlo con el delicioso color de sus ojos, como chocolate caliente, invitándole a ser saboreado. A probarle y volverse adicto.

Pero la voz de Toshiya los sobresaltó a ambos y Yuuri volteó nervioso. Dijo algo en japonés, Víctor no supo qué, aunque se prendó de su forma de hablarlo y, sin más ceremonia, salió de la cocina.

Víctor rio incrédulo. Yuuri lo había dejado con los poros abiertos, con la sensación de frío y calor en la punta de sus yemas y de su boca junto a la seguridad de que algo estaba pasando. Eso mismo que su padre sabe, eso mismo que Yuuri mencionó como si fuera una obviedad. Eso que necesitaría más tiempo del extra para continuar.

Pero aprovechando las oportunidades que tenía en sus manos, Víctor decidió dejar que todo siguiera en la velocidad que iba, sin presionar para acelerar. Preparó el pollo a la Kiev como plato principal y lo combinó con una deliciosa ensalada Olive; Toshiya se veía gustosamente sorprendido por la carta del día y Yuuri agradeció, mientras tomaba los cubiertos. Víctor escuchó la frase típica japonesa para agradecer los alimentos y se animó a repetirla, contando con la ayuda de Toshiya para ello. Definitivamente necesitaría un curso de japonés urgente.

Tras haber descansado un poco después de la deliciosa comida y ver a Yuuri comer con tanto empeño lo servido, todos salieron a caminar. Yuuri se vistió con su camiseta de la selección sobre el suéter oscuro y Víctor también se cambió con la suya rusa. Su idea era presentarles la plaza roja de Moscú, así como la calle Nikolskaya y el jardín Alexandrovsky. No quería agotarlos, tampoco tenían tiempo para un recorrido mayor, así que trataría de cubrir las atracciones principales a pie, tales como la Catedral de San Basilio, el Kremlin y el Teatro Bolshoi, que sería el punto final. Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo con el itinerario y se sonrió como un niño contento en vacaciones. A pesar de toda la decoración que llevaba la ciudad alusiva al mundial y las decenas de personas que se encontraban en el camino con diversas camisetas deportivas, para ellos era como estar en una visita familia, y fue agradable darse cuenta que el peso de las competencias no afectaba su interacción.

Tomaron muchas fotos, caminaron y conocieron. Víctor aprovechó su conocimiento histórico para relatarles anécdotas de cada sitio y de ese modo darles un trato especial. En cada foto, Toshiya se encontró en medio de ellos, feliz alzando la mano o sonriendo para levantar sus pómulos. Y Víctor rio contento porque era diferente vivir algo así. Fue tan palpable esa alegría que sus labios no dejaron de formar corazones y, en poco tiempo, Yuuri no pudo dejar de admirarlos.

Así, tras un largo paseo, anécdotas y caminata, comieron unos Shashlik de carne en la calle y se dirigieron de regreso en taxi. Toshiya lucía cansado, pero feliz, lleno de souvenirs que pensaba entregar cuando regresara a Japón.

Al llegar al apartamento, Víctor les invitó a bañarse para sentirse cómodos. Toshiya estuvo más animado a hacerlo y Yuuri le dio algunas instrucciones en japonés para que lo tomara. Pero, cuando Víctor compartió miradas con Yuuri, supo que quería alargar el tiempo un poco más a su favor. ¿Había chance de más tiempos complementarios? Quería luego que ya no les preocupara el reloj.

—¿Bajamos? —le dijo extendiendo la mano. Yuuri le sonrió suave y aceptó.

—Déjame avisarle a papá. —El leve roce en sus manos le llenó de electricidad y siguió el movimiento de Yuuri con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo escuchó decir algo en japonés a la puerta y la respuesta del padre en el mismo idioma. Sea lo que sea que hubiera dicho, se había ganado un reclamo de su hijo.

Yuuri avanzó de prisa, lo jaló del brazo y lo convidó a seguirlo sin palabras. A Víctor no le importó eso, no le importó cuando ya estaba claro que lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre ellos estaba bien para ambos y que podrían continuar así y llevarlo a otros términos si ambos se sentían cómodos. Fue gracioso cuando, al encontrarse en el pasillo, Yuuri lo soltó y lo miró como si esperaba instrucciones. A Víctor le provocó abrazarlo y besarlo, pero quiso alargar el momento; quiso que fuera algo que ambos desearan con fuerza y estuvo seguro de que no tardaría en llegar porque ya lo había podido sentir en él.

Caminaron mientras conversaban de algunos temas banales hasta que bajaron a la primera planta. Víctor pidió algo en la recepción del edificio y sin problema alguno, le entregaron un balón de fútbol. Yuuri le miró sorprendido, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando el encargado de la recepción se acercó pidiéndole un autógrafo y una foto. Por supuesto, lo había reconocido de la selección japonesa.

En ese punto, Víctor no pudo contener la risa al escucharlo y verlo tan nervioso con algo que debía ser común. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yuuri se presentó a la fotografía mostrando un signo de amor y paz mientras el alto y barbudo rubio lo apretaba casi aplastándolo, emocionado por la eventualidad.

—¿Nunca te habían abordado para pedirte un autógrafo? —Víctor jugueteó con la pelota en cuanto se encontró en el césped del enorme jardín, en el centro del complejo. Yuuri aún lucía avergonzado, como si hubiera pasado algo más que una foto y una firma.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esto… Es decir, varias veces pasa en mi país, cuando estoy comiendo con mi familia y nos abordan, o cuando vamos en el metro de Tokio.

—Bueno, no suele ocurrirme cuando estoy en Manchester. Pero si cuando llego aquí, aunque tenía un par de años sin pisar el país. —Víctor rebotó un par de veces la pelota en su cabeza antes de pasársela a Yuuri, quien de inmediato, como si lo hubieran practicado, la cogió en el aire y empezó a controlarla imitándolo—. ¿Qué te motivó jugar futbol?

—Captain Tsubasa —Víctor le miró con interés, mientras Yuuri sostenía la pelota en equilibrio tras su cuello, con su espalda inclinada al frente—. Es un anime… animación japonesa si prefieres escucharlo así, que mi padre seguía desde joven y que me inculcó. Papá siempre fue fanático, quería tener un hijo futbolista, así que dejé el patinaje que estaba siguiendo de niño para enorgullecerlo.

—¿De qué trataba esa serie? —Yuuri le pasó el balón, tras dejarlo rodar por su brazo izquierdo. Víctor recuperó el control con su rodilla, para empezar a jugar a rebotarlo en sus muslos.

—De un chico que empezaba a jugar desde pequeño. Su mayor sueño era convertirse en el mejor del mundo y empieza a pasar por todo, hasta que se va fuera del país. Se llama Ozora Tsubasa. ¿En verdad no has escuchado de él? Había escuchado que es una serie conocida en el extranjero.

—Me suena, pero no puedo recordarlo. —Dio un par de toques con su cabeza y luego dejó caer el esférico entre sus piernas, para controlarlo ahora usando sus pies—. Pero me llama la atención que mencionaras el patinaje sobre hielo. —Le pasó la pelota, que Yuuri sujetó con su suela y comenzó a también jugar con él entre sus piernas—. Cuéntame de eso.

—Mamá solía dejarnos a Mari-chan y a mí al cuidado de Minako-sensei. Es ex bailarina estuvo bailando en el teatro de Bolshoi por un tiempo.

—Por eso te emocionaste ahora que te llevé. —Recibió el pase de la pelota, volvió a subirla para controlarla con rebotes en su cabeza y de inmediato se la pasó a Yuuri, quien la enfrentó con su muslo.

—Sí… me gustaba imitarla. Ella pensó que tenía habilidades para el ballet y para el patinaje. Pero al final papá me llevó a un partido. No había querido ir antes, de pronto al verlo me emocioné y quise hacerlo.

Yuuri le pasó el balón, como si así le entregara el derecho de la palabra, pero Víctor decidió cambiar la dinámica. Comenzó a alejarse del japonés y a jugar con el balón entre sus pies, moviéndolo de un lado a otro con la destreza que lo caracterizaba como jugador. Le había gustado escuchar eso de Yuuri, era como un pedacito más que quedaba a su alcance para comprender quién era él. Y era maravilloso, porque Víctor solo podía imaginarse una familia llena de calidez, amorosa, siempre atenta, que impulsó cada uno de sus sueños.

Mientras Yuuri se acercaba, Víctor le sonreía, convidándole a romper su espacio personal. El ambiente era propicio por la manera en que la confianza los impulsaba a ser ellos, simplemente, sin máscaras y sin necesidad de guardar o buscar cumplir expectativas ajenas.

—Me gustó mucho el arte desde pequeño, de hecho, el baile y el patinaje también. Tenía facilidades para ello desde niño, en todas las pistas de hielo de San Petersburgo patinaba y aprendí solo a dar piruetas. —Yuuri se sonrió cuando recibió el balón en sus pies y comenzó a jugar.

—¿Por qué decidiste no patinar?

—Me di cuenta de que era raro. —Antes de que Yuuri pudiera hacer algo, Víctor le arrancó el balón de entre las piernas con un movimiento limpio—. Me asusté porque sabía que a papá no le iba a gustar. Como también me gustaba el fútbol, decidí abocarme a ello para tratar de " _enderezarme_ ". —Yuuri se detuvo, mientras Víctor se entretenía dándole vuelta al balón entre sus pies—. Pronto descubrí que no había arreglo ni razones para arreglarme, pero ya mi camino había sido tomado. Me aboqué a ser el mejor futbolista para demostrarle a papá que no soy más " _hombre_ " según él por esto, ni iba a ser menos " _hombre_ " por el patinaje.

—¿Lo entendió…? —Yuuri se animó a preguntar. Víctor encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia, antes de emitirle una sonrisa decidida.

—¿Sabes Yuuri? Voy a marcar detrás de ti a ese espacio de la jardinera. Claro, a menos que me detengas.

No lo dejó reaccionar cuando arrancó con una rápida ofensiva. Yuuri apenas tuvo tiempo de responder: extendió sus manos y piernas, se colocó en posición de defensa y Víctor sonrió con la idea de jugar un poco con él y quebrar ese aire árido que los envolvió tras su confesión. Apenas intentó sortear la marca de Yuuri, este le sorprendió con un movimiento raudo, colocándose en frente y moviendo sus pies para capturar la pelota. Víctor se movió hacia atrás, sostuvo el esférico con la punta de su tenis y miró a Yuuri fijamente, pero este en un movimiento limpio le arrancó la pelota de los pies al arrastrarse al suelo.

—¡Wow, te lo tomaste en serio! —dijo entre risas mientras Yuuri se levantaba con el dominio del balón. Un par de ramas en su cabello lo hizo ver aún más seductor de lo que ya era, pero necesitaba concentrarse o sino perdería en su propio juego.

Vendría la revancha.

Víctor avanzó para robarle el control de la pelota a Yuuri, pero este se movió y jugó con ella entre sus pies, deteniéndolo de hacerlo. Por el contrario, y contra todo pronóstico, se animó a hacer un ataque. Víctor lo vio pasar detrás de él como si estuviera dispuesto a puntuar un gol en su portería y tuvo que correr para evitarlo. Se puso detrás, intentó meter sus manos para controlar los movimientos de Yuuri por el derredor de sus costados, pero él no se dejó ceder tan pronto. Así fue como, con un movimiento rápido, pateó la pelota para alejarla de él.

—Saque de banda, a mi favor —murmuró Yuuri, con el rojo ya tiñendo su rostro a causa del esfuerzo. Víctor se relamió el labio y le permitió tomar el control de nuevo de la pelota.

Compartieron miradas.

El juego se reinició y aunque Yuuri comenzó con el control del balón, Víctor se lo arrebató esta vez jugando en serio. Se lanzó a la grama para quitárselo, obligándolo a saltar, y comenzó a correr al otro lado del jardín como si se tratase de una verdadera pista. Yuuri se le pegó por detrás; de nuevo, lo estaba marcando. Víctor intentó arrebatárselo, pero Yuuri era necio y eso solo le dificultaba su rango de movimiento. Si estuviera jugando en verdad, tendría que dejar que la pelota saliera a la banda para retomar espacio o lanzársela a su compañero en un pase, porque definitivamente Yuuri no lo dejaría avanzar.

Pero estaba solo y tenía que sortear a Yuuri. Intentó con un giro, para darle la espalda, pero Yuuri desde atrás tampoco le dejó suficiente espacio para maniobrar. Solo pudo sentir el calor de sus extremidades por el ejercicio y el del cuerpo de Yuuri a su espalda. Y esta vez, fue Yuuri que pateó la pelota para alejarla, pero no llegó a tiempo antes de que ella se fuera a la esquina. Víctor rio, eufórico.

—Saque de esquina, a mi favor. —Yuuri asintió sonriéndole, mientras se pasaba la manga de su suéter a la cara para secarse el ligero sudor—. Eres muy bueno, Yuuri.

—Viniendo de ti… gracias —dijo entre exhalaciones. Víctor se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Desde cuándo eres mi fan?

—Hace tres años. Cuando entraste al Manchester.

Víctor pateó la pelota, ofreciéndosela a Yuuri, quería darle la oportunidad de recuperar el control. Yuuri la tomó y comenzó a moverse hacía el espacio contrario, hecho que le permitió a Víctor tomar el papel de la defensa.

Corrió rápido hasta avasallarlo y lo esperó para hacerle la marca. Yuuri, en vez de rodearlo, fue directamente hacia él y de nuevo se encontraron peleando por el control de la pelota en el espacio entre sus piernas. Víctor solo pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba ambos, así como sus pálpitos enfurecidos golpeándole el tórax y la espalda. Apretó la camiseta a Yuuri, sabía que eso podría ser castigado, pero en ese momento estaba dejando de pensar en las reglas del juego. Yuuri lo empujó con la cadera y él le metió la pierna derecha entre las del japonés; de respuesta, él se movió para apretar el balón contra su pie izquierdo. Toda la secuencia de forma rápida solo mostraba a dos hombres intentando hacerse de un balón de fútbol.

Aunque escondía más.

Al final, la pelota se perdió a unos metros más adelante de ellos. Yuuri le miró como si lo recriminara de algo, pero Víctor estaba muy contento para atender pequeñeces como esas.

—Si fuera árbitro, te hubiera sacado amarilla. —Víctor río sin aire y se secó el sudor de la barbilla.

—Pero no hay árbitro, Yuuri.

—¿Ese es el tipo de juego que te gusta jugar?

—Corrección, es el tipo de juego que me gustaría jugar solo contigo.

Aprovechando la turbación de Yuuri debido a su desfachatez, Víctor corrió para tomar la pelota. Yuuri fue tras él en cuanto pudo y de nuevo corrieron como si la cancha estuviera allí y el juego fuera solo de ellos. Yuuri logró hacer la marca, le quitó el balón y se giró para ir al lado contrario, obligándolo a correr. Víctor entonces empezó a marcarlo por la espalda. Le jaló la camiseta por el estómago y cuando Yuuri estuvo por caer, lo abrazó y alzó para dejarlo a un lado y adueñarse de la pelota. Era un juego lleno de trampa, Yuuri le miró sorprendido como si acabara de caer en cuenta el juego que Víctor estaba buscando, pero entre las carcajadas de Víctor, no pudo más que ceder.

Víctor pateó y metió el balón entre el espacio de las jardineras.

—¡Gol...! —gritó alargando la vocal y llevando sus manos para emular una corneta. Yuuri le miró incrédulo—. ¡... de Rusia!

—Estás loco. Es trampa, es más, te saco roja.

—¡Señores, el árbitro está vendido! —Víctor dijo en voz alta, como si hubiera público escuchándolos.

—En Manchester United enseña a jugar sucio, ¡me jalaste y cargaste!

—Un poco de malicia fuera de la pista, Yuuri. ¿Quieres intentar empatar?

Víctor tomó el balón y se lo dejó a los pies de Yuuri. Esté le miró enarcando una ceja.

Como si hubieran recibido la señal invisible, ambos empezaron de nuevo con el ataque. Yuuri tomó el balón y se dirigió a su portería, pero Víctor avanzó para fungir de defensa. Volvieron a pelear por el esférico; Yuuri le empujó con sus caderas intentando sacárselo de encima y Víctor metió sus brazos debajo de los de Yuuri para contenerlo, pero esta vez sin tocarlo. Como si eso fuera suficiente, sus sentidos se encontraron alerta de cada movimiento de Yuuri, de cada respiración, de su perfil húmedo, de sus labios rojos que mordía en medio de cada jugada y del chispeo de rosa que había en su piel. Fue un segundo de distracción, pero contundente. Víctor no pudo hacer nada cuando Yuuri se giró y pateó la pelota hasta que ésta avanzara por su lado de la jardinera.

—Gol —dijo Yuuri, retomando el aliento. Caminó hacia la pelota para recuperarla mientras Víctor puso atención en el movimiento de sus muslos y glúteos debajo de los vaqueros. ¿Cuánto calor y humedad debían estar allí atrapadas si así sentía sus piernas?

—¿Así? ¿Sin gritos, euforia? ¿Arrastrarte en el suelo y alzar los brazos? —Yuuri rio mientras renegaba, con el balón en sus pies

—¿Desempatamos? —Yuuri respondió con esa otra interrogante. Se puso en posición y Víctor no dudó en aceptar su oferta.

Con agilidad, se movió para ir tras el esférico y quitárselo a Yuuri cuando estaba a punto de patear de nuevo hacia su lado de la jardinera. Corrió a toda velocidad al otro lado y sintió a Yuuri estar detrás de él en cuestión de segundos. La sangre se movía con rapidez dentro de sus venas y la temperatura aumentaba. Víctor sintió el fuerte muslo de Yuuri rozar el suyo en medio de la marca y se giró para despistarlo. No fue suficiente, Yuuri dio vuelta con él y luego quedó de frente, para convertirse en una pared humana. Allí, Víctor intentó y atravesó el balón como un túnel en medio de esas piernas niponas, con ello logró recobrar el control de él, antes de que Yuuri lo pateara para un saque de banda.

La jugada reinició. Víctor ahora más cerca de aquel lado de la jardinera, se preparó para patear, pero Yuuri volvió a ponerse en frente. Siguieron allí buscando el control de la pelota y no hubo manera de que ninguno de ellos dejara de sentir calor, sobre todo el que le generaba cada roce. Víctor tomó aire, movió la pelota entre sus pies e intentó empujar a Yuuri con su costado. Yuuri se hizo de lado antes de ello, pero volvió en cuestión de nada.

Fue solo cuestión de un mal movimiento; Víctor metió el pie entre Yuuri para pasar el balón, Yuuri torció la pierna para evitarlo y se convirtieron en un nudo de extremidades que les quitó el equilibrio hasta caer en la grama. La pelota rebotó a poco menos de un metro de ellos, pero en el suelo, los cuerpos calientes y sudados de ambos jugadores ahora estaban uno encima del otro. Víctor sintió un tirón delicioso en su entrepierna, porque el peso de Yuuri estaba justamente sobre el de él y la experiencia llegaba a un nivel de placer que no recordaba haber vivido con tanta intensidad. En cambio, Yuuri levantó apurado la cabeza, sudado y lleno de ramitas que solo provocaba quitarlas con caricias dóciles de sus manos. ¿Cómo un hombre podía provocarle ganas de llenarle de besos la cara y apretarles los glúteos al mismo tiempo? ¿Tanta ternura y pasión?

—¡L-lo siento, Víctor! ¿Te lastimaste?

—N-no… —Se sentía falto de aire, más no por la caída, sino por lo increíble cerca que tenía a Yuuri y las ganas que tenía de que la ropa estuviera fuera de allí, tan lejos como aquel balón que sirvió de excusa—. Tranquilo. —Los ojos de Yuuri, antes asustados, se mostraron más aliviados al escucharle—. Igual me gustó, Yuuri. Tu peso es delicioso.

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri reclamó, soportando su peso con los antebrazos. La verdad, Víctor estaba demasiado feliz como para filtrar sus emociones, mucho menos cuando sentía el calor de Yuuri quemándole—. ¡No juegues! ¡No quisieras que en víspera de tu partido te lesionaras!

—Tranquilo —volvió a decir, esta vez atreviéndose a rodearlo con sus brazos para apretar si espalda. Yuuri soltó el aire, fue un movimiento que Víctor consideró incluso erótico. Aun recuperando el aliento, ninguno había hecho nada para alejarse después de la caída—. Aquí estoy bien… estoy más que bien.

El calor, el aroma salado que picaba como pimienta en la punta de la nariz, la sed con los labios rojos del otro: Víctor no lo pensó demasiado. Aún apegado a él, todo lo que quería era alzar su rostro y atraparle la boca en un beso. Por eso le miro, por eso se quedó prendado de sus labios delgados, por eso se saboreó los suyos y disfrutó del temblor de Yuuri que a esas alturas debió haber adivinado sus intenciones.

Sin más preámbulos, alargó su mano para acariciar el vello de la nuca de Yuuri y sus mechones largos. No tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno para que Yuuri dejara caer su rostro con suavidad sobre el de él. Sus labios se pusieron en contacto con una exhalación caliente y en una llamarada el beso que había intentado llevar de forma lenta y pausada, se convirtió en una secuencia de pasión y fuego empeñado a enloquecerlo: la boca de Yuuri resultó más dulce y adictiva de lo que pensó y su cuerpo reaccionó en una combustión en cadena. Piernas, brazos, ojos, oídos, pecho, corazón, sus genitales: todo estaba envuelto en el poder magnético de Yuuri Katsuki mientras poseía su boca y recibía mordiscos que no hacían más que encenderlo.

El beso fue rudo, voraz, llenos de ganas. Víctor saboreó su sudor en medio de una respiración errática y volvió a la carga volteándolo para dejar a Yuuri sobre el césped húmedo. Allí, sintió las manos del japonés aferrarlo por sus hombros y Víctor se desvivió haciéndole sentir todo su peso contra el cuerpo de él, para que lo percibiera todo. Para que lo supiera. Para que constatara hasta qué punto Yuuri Katsuki llevaba ventaja en ese juego, pero Víctor Nikiforov no se iba a rendir hasta dejarlo en las mismas condiciones.

Se detuvieron cuando un tirón enérgico sacudió sus caderas. Yuuri era un desastre bajo su cuerpo, un adorable desastre que quisiera crear todos los días. Definitivamente, ese poco tiempo juntos había sido suficiente para él estar seguro de que necesitaba de Yuuri por mucho más. No era suficiente, lo quería todo.

Pero no era ese el lugar para tenerlo. No iba a desnudar a Yuuri allí a la vista de cualquier apartamento de los que estaban en los edificios. Víctor se hizo consciente de eso, e incluso del peligro que podría correr si llegaran a verlo así; por esa razón, haciendo acopio a su lado consciente, se separó de Yuuri y le extendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse también. Yuuri se sacudió precariamente las ramitas y césped que tenía encima, sin embargo, Víctor lo veía ahora incluso más varonil. Quizás porque un bulto nada inocente empezaba a notarse o él lograba imaginar.

—Vamos arriba. —Yuuri asintió y Víctor fue capaz de notar el erizamiento en sus brazos. Él estaba justamente igual.

Sin palabras, porque no hacían falta, fueron hasta el apartamento para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el viejo Toshiya se había quedado dormido en el mueble de la sala, justo el lugar donde Víctor pensaba empujar a Yuuri para hacerse cargo de lo que iniciaron abajo. Yuuri se acercó a su padre al sentirse preocupado por la incómoda posición que había tomado para dormir y Víctor tuvo que cancelar sus improvisados planes para preparar la habitación de huéspedes. Cuando estuvo listo el lugar, vio a Yuuri llevar a su padre hasta allí mientras le acomodaba todo. Prefirió quedarse afuera esperando, ya que debía saber que quería Yuuri. Si lo deseaba, podría ocupar espacio en su cama para poder continuar y si prefería dejarlo así, acomodaría el sofá cama para dormir allí y que Yuri durmiera en su habitación.

Cuando Yuuri salió y cerró la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron. Víctor supo que no iba a dormir en el mueble esa noche, porque aún con la vergüenza que llenaba aquellos pómulos rosados, estaba ese brillo oscuro y delicioso del chocolate caliente en sus ojos.

—Había olvidado a papá… —reconoció y Víctor rio al tener que admitirse que también le había pasado. Para evitar que se sintiera mal por algo así, lo jaló suavemente de su mano y lo rodeó en un abrazo. Aún estaban acalorados, excitados, sudados…

—Bueno… ya fuiste buen hijo —susurró contra su oreja, estremeciéndolo—. ¿Yuuri, nos damos un baño juntos? Creo que estamos bastante sudados para ir a la cama.

Yuuri dijo sí.

Yuuri aceptó.

Nervioso, cuando entraron al baño juntos, Yuuri se desnudó, aunque necesitó ayuda de su parte. Por supuesto que no hizo falta que lo pidiera, era evidente que los dedos de Víctor estarían obrando muy dispuestos a colaborar. Claro que lo desvestiría, que sus besos caerían, que sus bocas se saborearían mutuamente entre apretones y amagos de no caerse cuando se encontraron a solas entre las cuatro paredes de mármol.

El agua, por supuesto, fue una excusa. El espacio, evidentemente, fue suficiente. Si ambos cuerpos no quisieron estar despegado del otro, no faltaba más para que aquel corto metraje de la ducha se convirtiera en el lugar ideal para sentirse por completo. Las manos apretaron terrenos desconocidos, las bocas dibujaron senderos diferentes. Los gemidos que Yuuri ilusamente intentó reprimir, fueron más fuerte cuando retumbaron en las paredes del baño porque Víctor no quiso callar. Las piernas casi flaquearon en su empresa de sostenerlos, los cuerpos lucharon por sentirse aún más. El aire caldeó, el agua helada se sintió caliente. Víctor sujetó los muslos, masajeó los glúteos, aprisionó las caderas. Víctor se permitió jugar en un terreno ajeno al campo de fútbol, pero perfecto para el juego de la vida.

Y sí, llegó a ser insuficiente. Víctor supo que necesitaba más. Al salir del baño completamente húmedos, entre temblores, con los paños que intentaron secarlos y la ansiedad más presente que nunca, tropezaron con sus pies hasta la cama, donde no pudieron más que consumar. Más que acabar, más que ir y venir hasta que sus cuerpos estallaron. Solo se vive una vez, Víctor se aferró a ello. Y mientras sujetó a Yuuri con todas sus fuerzas y este le correspondió con igual entusiasmo, se hicieron tantas veces que dejaron de ser.

No supo cuando cedió al sueño, pero al despertar y ver la figura laxa y desnuda de Yuuri a su lado, dándole la espalda profundamente dormido, supo que no importaría repetir eso muchas veces más. Sonriente se acercó a llenarle de besos el cuello más la mejilla y recibió en respuesta un murmullo apesadumbrado. Víctor se quedó en silencio, al mirar la hora recordó el horario del vuelo que Yuuri tenía que tomar de regreso a Kazán. El tiempo había acabado, pero no era el fin. En el fútbol, nunca un partido es el fin hasta que se renuncia a él.

Al levantarse, Toshiya lo esperaba en el mueble de la sala, entretenido mirando noticias desde su tablet. Víctor había tomado la previsión de salir con un pantalón de pijama, pero se debatió en cómo hacer para que no viera salir a su hijo de su misma habitación, aunque era claro que no había forma de ocultarlo. A pesar de los nervios, Toshiya solo le sonrió. Le preguntó por té y Víctor amablemente se ofreció a prepararle uno; él también debió alistarse pronto porque sus prácticas comenzarían en un par de horas y esa noche era su partido contra España, para llegar a cuarto de final.

Cuando Yuuri despertó, tuvo que aguantar la vergüenza con su padre riéndose y haciendo bromas que, aunque Víctor no entendió, se llegó a imaginar. No obstante, no hubo tiempo para perder, así que tuvo que alistarse rápido. Se llevó mayor sorpresa cuando Víctor le hizo saber que consiguió una plaza para que Toshiya pudiera ver su juego esa noche y que su padre, sorpresivamente, aceptó.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —preguntó Yuuri a su padre, olvidando que le habló en inglés. Toshiya asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Vamos Yuuri, estoy seguro de que estará contento de ver partidos en vivo y gratis. —Ya que no pareció necesario guardar apariencias, Víctor no tardó en colgarse en el hombro de Yuuri estando frente a su padre. Eso lo enrojeció—. Yo me encargo de cuidarlo aquí y mañana estaremos los dos para ver tu partido contra Bélgica. Pasemos a cuartos, Yuuri —dejó un beso en su mejilla—. Hagamos historia.

Esa fue la promesa hecha al despedirse. Eso repitió Víctor cuando besó a Yuuri antes de salir del departamento, el único lugar seguro para ser solamente él en Rusia. Lo despidió en el aeropuerto junto a su padre y se dispuso a cumplir con sus otras obligaciones, sin descuidar la presencia de Toshiya. Cuando llegó el partido, recibió el mensaje de Yuuri deseándole éxitos, y se fue a jugar dispuesto a dejar todo en la pista.

Costó… pareció inalcanzable por momentos. La frustración junto a la impotencia y la ansiedad se agolpó en su pecho en cada momento que su jugada no llegaba a ser peligro para el equipo de la roja y ellos tenían que retroceder para evitar un nuevo gol. El empate se extendió, incluso en el tiempo suplementario. Víctor se encontró agotado y empezaron a flaquear sus fuerzas. Le había prometido a Yuuri pasar pero, por sobre todo, se lo había prometido a sí mismo. No podía fallarse, no podía ahora perder su sueño frente a todos los que creían en ellos para poder ser mejor también en ese deporte. No era el momento de rendirse.

Todo se decidió con penales y Víctor fue uno de los escogidos para cobrarlos a favor de Rusia. El público a su alrededor casi retumbó en sus oídos. Recibió un abrazo y unas palmadas de Georgi, quien estuvo nervioso también a pesar de que él no iba a patear, y de algunos de sus compañeros que se limitaron con un par de caricias en su espalda. Fue como una agonía. Víctor sintió el peso del mundo entero en sus hombros cuando se puso en posición. Cerró los ojos, trató de calmar su euforia y cuando los abrió, miró con atención al frente. Su equipo dependía de él, el país y el sueño de Rusia dependía de él. No podía fallar, no en ese momento. Tenía que engañar al portero, tenía que ser más rápido que aquel. Tenía que patear de tal forma que su gol fuera inalcanzable, imparable…

En un movimiento decidido, Víctor avanzó hasta la pelota, pendiente del punto donde quiso clavarla. Su pierna se movió con velocidad y su pie impulsó de un golpe al esférico que, tomando un efecto curvo en el aire, logró atravesar la defensa del arquero español para marcar un gol a favor de Rusia. Víctor corrió lleno de júbilo por la pista. Sus compañeros cayeron sobre él presos de la misma euforia, celebrando aquel momento histórico. El que dos españoles hubieran fallado los penales anteriores ya los había puesto en ventaja. El gol de Víctor terminó de asentar su victoria, dejándolos en los cuartos de final como tanto había anhelado.

El público gritó, las bases del estadio Luzhniki se estremecieron en medio de aquella victoria. Mientras los españoles se echaron al suelo al saberse derrotados, los rusos estallaron llenos de felicidad al hacer historia. Los comentaristas no dejaron de marcar el hecho histórico de ser la primera vez que Rusia pasaba a cuartos de final. Y Víctor, sobrecogido por la algarabía, ni se había percatado que ya tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas de triunfo mientras levantaba los brazos con sus compañeros y recibía la ovación del público.

Quiso tener a Yuuri allí… hubiera sido el resultado perfecto si al entrar al pasillo pudiera encontrarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo para decirle que ese fue el mejor penal del mundial. Hubiera sido perfecto, pero Yuuri se estaba preparando, porque al día siguiente sería su juego. Y a pesar de que él no había podido estar en el suyo, Víctor sí iba a estar en el de él para recibirlo por la victoria que, él aseguraba, Japón obtendría para también cumplir sus sueños. Ese era el mundial de los soñadores.

La celebración fue impresionante y nadie creyó que el viejo japonés que acompañaba a Víctor se convertiría en el alma de las fiestas cuando se alzó sobre las mesas para bailar moviendo su graciosa panza. Víctor estuvo seguro de que moriría de la risa, jamás había disfrutado tanto algo así. Estuvo tan lleno de felicidad que pudo llegar a donde Yuuri se encontraba de un salto. Nadie dudaría del buen humor que tenía, tampoco de la satisfacción que embargaba al viejo hombre japonés de disfrutar su sueño. Y así, borracho ambos, Víctor apenas con su pantalón puesto, llegaron precariamente a su apartamento para quedarse dormidos en el suelo de la sala, justo sobre la alfombra, tras haber intercambiado impresiones cada uno en su idioma.

Yuuri temió eso, le dijo por mensajes. Víctor se levantó muy tarde con una resaca, pero se las arregló para despertar a Toshiya y llamar el taxi. No se arrepintió de nada, no había nada por lo cual disculparse. Se dirigió hasta Rostov, la ciudad donde Yuuri tendría su encuentro, y confió de que llegaría a tiempo. Por fortuna, el partido de Yuuri sería el último de ese día, así pudo llegar a pesar de haberse conseguido una tranca de dos horas en el tráfico. Aunque no pudieron ver a Yuuri.

Tuvieron que conformarse a entrar al estadio de inmediato mientras se dejaban maquillar con banderas de Japón por parte de otros fanáticos. Todos estaban contagiados con la euforia de lo que sería un momento histórico para Japón. Al menos, esperaba que Yuuri hubiera recibido el mensaje que le avisaba que sí estaban allí, viéndolo.

En medio de los gritos, las selecciones avanzaron y entraron al césped, acompañados por todo el protocolo que dio inicio al juego. Se cantaron ambos himnos y Víctor guardó silencio mientras veía a Toshiya con los ojos brillantes de orgullo. Al menos, estuvo seguro de que Yuuri era un hombre muy afortunado. Tenía todo para ganar.

El juego entero fue un cóctel de expectación y angustia con adrenalina a mil hirviendo en su sangre. Cada vez que Japón se acercó a la cancha contraria, Víctor sintió su estómago formar nudos mientras escuchaba a los comentaristas y veía a Yuuri intentar avanzar la pelota hacia el sentido contrario, para que los delanteros pudieran atacar. El primer tiempo acabó sin goles, la posesión del balón fue muy equitativa. Ambos equipos estaban dando todo para defenderse y atacar, convirtiendo el partido en uno de los más emocionantes de la copa.

Víctor sintió el aire faltar cuando inició el segundo tiempo. No tuvo momento de buscar a Yuuri en el descanso, los pasillos estuvieron atestados. Tuvo que conformarse con otro mensaje que logró ver que fue leído y esperar con el corazón en la mano los resultados.

El primer gol marcado por Japón le devolvió la esperanza. El público vibró en las gradas, Toshiya saltó sin medir absolutamente nada y se abrazaron como padre e hijo disfrutando de esa pasión contagiosa del fútbol. Pero Japón no se quedó quieto, no. Yuuri levantó el balón para entregarlos a los delanteros, y el jugador realizó un golazo que hizo retumbar las bases del Rostov Arena. Víctor gritó eufórico. Vio a Yuuri correr con sus compañeros hasta el goleador, quien había logrado marcar un bellísimo gol que les dio ventaja. La emoción le llenaba, no podía creerlo. Bélgica lucía preocupada.

Podrían lograrlo, podrían. Toshiya le agarró del brazo para contener su emoción y Víctor siguió el juego con el corazón latiéndole en la boca. Miró el momento en que, con terror, un error del portero japonés provocó que Bélgica recuperara sus esperanzas, al meter un gol que empezó a eliminar la distancia. Japón se llevó las manos en la cabeza mientras el estadio sucumbía al peso de Bélgica, emocionados. Pero los japoneses volvieron a alistarse, sin ánimo de rendirse. Faltaba poco para que el segundo tiempo acabara.

Sin embargo, no sería tan sencillo. Bélgica empató y Víctor volvió a sentir el miedo metiéndose como alambres helados debajo de sus uñas. Toshiya apretó más fuerte su camiseta, pero Víctor veía los rostros desencajados de los japoneses que no podían creer cómo habían permitido que la ventaja se convirtiera de nuevo un empate. Necesitaban marcar, necesitaban un gol más para no tener que ir a tiempo suplementario. Necesitaban hacer lo posible para que la final no fuera decidida por la suerte de los penales, los japoneses se esforzaron para hacerlo en esos últimos quince minutos.

Seis minutos fueron dados para completar cuando los noventa minutos reglamentarios acabaron. Víctor ya respiraba por su boca. Toshiya abrazó su bandera, aunque algo le decía que serían necesarios los treinta minutos más para que se decidiera un ganador. Los japoneses lucían cansados, pero decididos. Intentaron dar la ventaja que necesitaban. Sin embargo, a solo dos minutos de que acabara, Bélgica quebró la defensa japonesa y pateó.

Gol.

Mitad del estadio se agitó en medio de la celebración, la otra mitad se llevaron las palmas turbadas a su rostro. Víctor mantuvo los labios separados mientras buscaba con su mirada el lugar donde estaba Yuuri, con las manos en su cabeza, como si hubiera sentido que le sacaron el aire. Apretó la mandíbula y tragó grueso cuando la jugada debió continuar. Eran solo dos minutos, dos minutos para lograr el milagro. Sin embargo, ya la mayoría de los japoneses de la fanaticada dejaban correr lágrimas de derrotas. Estuvieron tan cerca…. la sintieron en sus manos. Por minutos, se habían visto superando aquella traba y esto se disipó en el aire.

Perdieron.

El pito resonó para dar fin al juego. Mientras Bélgica se reunía para celebrar su victoria y pase a cuarto de final, Víctor vio al equipo japonés derrumbándose en el césped. Entre ellos, a Yuuri, quien se arrodilló en la grama y escondió su rostro allí.

Víctor sacudió el hombro de Toshiya, él tenía el rostro empapado a pesar de estar completamente pintado con la bandera japonesa. El hombre solo asintió y se mordió los labios, en un vano intento de retener su decepción. Le dijo algo en japonés, Víctor no pudo entenderlo. Pero supuso que pudo haber dicho.

Al final del partido, antes de retirarse, Víctor vio a todos los japoneses de las gradas sobreponerse al dolor y la desilusión para empezar a limpiar todo. Incluso Toshiya lo hizo. Víctor no pudo contener el impulso de ayudarle mientras abría la bolsa y todos recogían para dejar el estadio limpio. A pesar de la necesidad que tenía de ver a Yuuri y del miedo que le provocaba hacerlo, le pareció fascinante esa muestra por parte del país que había perdido de nuevo su sueño de avanzar en un mundial. Estuvieron tan cerca y demostraron ser feroces en su deseo de alcanzarlo, mas no bastó.

Pero a Víctor le preocupaba algo más, porque era fútbol y en el fútbol nada estaba escrito hasta el último minuto. Le preocupaba lo que fuera a ocurrir entre él y Yuuri después. Su tiempo extra había terminado y Yuuri tendría que volver a Japón. No habían hablado siquiera si tenían algo, ¿cómo quedarían ahora?

—¡Yuuri! —Víctor lo llamó, aunque no fue sorpresa encontrarlo caminar en el pasillo, con todo su equipo, tras haber respondido algunas preguntas de los periodistas. Toshiya estaba en silencio, esperando.

Debió suponer que la atención de Yuuri no estaría en él sino en su padre, quien se adelantó para recibir a su hijo cuando este caminó para alcanzarlo. Yuuri se inclinó, lo hizo mucho. Víctor pensó que casi se iba a arrodillar. Escuchó un ' _gomen'_ y logró entender el significado por la revisión rápida que hizo del idioma en el camino, pero Toshiya, con una sonrisa calmada, le dio golpecitos en su cabeza.

Cuando pudieron estar solos, Víctor miró a Yuuri con atención, en espera de alguna palabra. Aunque más bien tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo y quedarse con él toda la noche hasta que la tristeza se esfumara.

—Supongo que esto significa el fin.

—Bueno, Yuuri, hay otro mundial en cuatro años.

—Me refiero al fin de… esto. —Víctor lo miró sin entender—. Es decir… que acabaremos con... esto. No pensé que sería tan pronto —Yuuri hablaba sin mirarlo, con los ojos en algún punto muerto del aire—, pero al menos debería agradecerte por…

—¿Estás bromeando, Yuuri? —El aludido negó e intentó subir la mirada quebrada para observarlo, aunque al final terminó bajándola de nuevo.

—No, Víctor… tú tienes que jugar aquí y luego ir a Inglaterra, y yo…

No lo dejó hablar. No. Víctor no supo si fue en parte la desesperación o en parte el enojo que sintió al ver que Yuuri pensaba dejar todo así, después de los días que pasaron juntos y lo evidente que eran su mutuo interés. Pero lo agarró del rostro, lo alzó y le besó los labios sin importarle que la gente lo viera. Y cuando Yuuri intentó separarse, simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y evitó de todas formas que terminara de irse. Necesitaba contenerlo un poco más.

Yuuri soltó el aire. Víctor relamió sus labios mientras perseguía el aroma a sudor y tenía el recuerdo grato y palpable de esa noche juntos, donde se habían tocado y sentido de tantas maneras que era difícil explicarlas en una palabra.

—Te dije que el tiempo extra no era suficiente para mí, quiero todo de Yuuri.

—P-pero —tartamudeó y le tocó carraspear—, Víctor, por favor… tú tienes que jugar, tienes tu equipo. Y-yo…

—¿De verdad quieres que terminemos? —Víctor se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, leer en esos irises tan honestos lo que Yuuri se obligaba a callar. Esos le dijeron que " _no_ ", a pesar de que aquellos labios que amó besar dijesen que " _sí_ "—. ¿No me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte que sí podemos lograrlo?

—M-me gustas Víctor, pero…

—También me gustas y por eso no quiero dejarlo así —reafirmó, sin dejarle espacio a réplicas—. Escúchame, Yuuri. Terminaré de jugar aquí, buscaré llevar a mi selección hasta la final, pondré todo de mí para hacerlo y dedicaré todos mis goles a ti. Para que, cuando acabé, independientemente del resultado, ir a buscarte.

Eso fue todo. Yuuri apretó los labios y conteniendo un hipido, asintió, como si le aceptara esa promesa. Víctor hubiera querido alargar el abrazo, hacerlo por mucho más tiempo, pero Yuuri le pidió que lo esperara. Supuso que iba a tomarse un baño, pero se tardó más de lo previsto y para cuando por fin volvió, fue con todo el resto del equipo. Los jugadores de Bélgica ya se habían retirado para cuando Japón hizo lo mismo.

—Ya que van a pasar un día en Moscú, me encantaría que pasaras conmigo la noche. Aprovechamos para completar el paseo turístico con tu padre y luego...

—¿Estará bien para ti?

—Solo si lo está para ti, Yuuri. —Lo pensó, Yuuri lo consideró antes de afirmar suavemente—. Bien… entonces te espero allá.

Se despidieron con un abrazo apretado, Yuuri no se encontraba con ánimos de más en esa noche. Víctor tuvo que regresar a Moscú la mañana siguiente para continuar las prácticas ante el juego que tendría contra Croacia del cuarto de final en Sochi. A pesar de que en la comunidad internacional dudaron de que el desempeño de su equipo no estuviera alterado por el dopaje, Víctor hizo caso omiso de todo ello, abocándose en lo realmente importante. La única noticia que vio y le sorprendió, fue la que decía del vestuario dejado impecable por parte de los japoneses, con unas gracias escrito en ruso. Supo que por ello Yuuri se había tardado en salir.

Practicó con vehemencia, como si ahora cargara el sueño de Yuuri también en sus hombros, ese sueño frustrado de poder traspasar la barrera que estuvo tan cerca de cumplirse.

Ese último día que pasaron en Moscú, Víctor quiso marcarlo lleno de recuerdos. Los llevó a ambos a disfrutar de un recorrido en crucero sobre el río que recorría toda la ciudad y ese momento que bien pudo ser romántico, se convirtió en algo familiar y amistoso con la presencia de Toshiya, donde compartieron fotografías graciosas entre los tres y disfrutaron del paisaje. Las mismas que junto a las otras quedarían de recuerdo para Víctor, porque tras ese largo paseo juntos no quedó más que la despedida.

Por fortuna, pese a los resultados, Japón recibió a su selección llenos de júbilo y agradecimientos. En el aeropuerto de Narita, centenares de personas y decenas de periodistas estuvieron allí para homenajear el trabajo de los deportistas que por poco alcanzaron su sueño. Yuuri le comentó por mensaje cómo se sintió tras ese recibimiento, Víctor debió admitir que le alegró saber que no los habían despreciado. Mucho más calmado y ya sabiendo que Yuuri regresó a su hogar, Víctor se enfocó en competir y dar todo de sí en lo que quedaba del mundial

El tiempo pasó y el mundial acabó tal como estuvo previsto. Víctor debió ocuparse de otros temas antes de poder zafarse de toda responsabilidad. Cumplió con ir a visitar a su familia, también habló con el equipo técnico del Manchester United para establecer los términos del contrato que sería renovado. En todo momento, intentó mantener comunicación con Yuuri, pero de Yuuri no supo más en los medios. Su nombre no volvió a sonar después de la eliminación.

Yuuri, en cambio, aún masticaba los resultados del mundial en casa. El recibimiento que recibió en Narita había sido agradable, igual el que recibió en la estación del tren cuando llegó a Hasetsu, donde su maestra, Yuko, las trillizas y muchos vecinos, los esperaron para hacerles saber su agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, para Yuuri no había sido suficiente. Aun sabiendo que el peso de la derrota no recayó completamente en él, estaba seguro de que si él hubiera dado más quizás hubiera podido evitar que el resultado se revirtiera. Pasaba horas encerrados en su habitación, y luego de subir de peso había empezado a hacer ejercicios para tratar de paliar lo que reconoció como síntomas de depresión. Su padre fue comprensivo, después de aquel fatídico partido le había dicho que lo había hecho bien y que estaba orgulloso. Que fue feliz por ver a su hijo jugar en el mundial. Pero él no quería eso, él quería ganar. Él quería hacer historia, él quería que su padre los viera por más tiempo jugar y, ¿por qué no?, quería tocar la copa. Quedó tan lejos como los otros, como si fuera cualquiera de ellos.

Esa mañana, respiró con un doloroso peso en su pecho. Inhaló adolorido, como si aún sintiera el agujero en el tórax y lo pensó antes de levantarse. Había algunos panfletos de Víctor que se le habían tomado con el uniforme del Manchester, y habían hablado también, aunque Yuuri debía admitirse que muchas veces lo dejaba en visto ante la duda de si algo así iba a funcionar. Su tiempo se había agotado, mantener una relación con base a chats y sin acercamiento ante su punto de vista era infructuoso. A veces le daban ataques para decirle que acabarán ya, que siguiera con su vida y lo dejara en paz; pero terminaba borrando los mensajes antes de que fueran enviados.

Por mucho que Víctor buscara llevar la conversación de forma amigable e incluso coquetearle, Yuuri no podía responder con igual interés. Ante Yuko, quien sabía de lo ocurrido en Rusia gracias a su esposo, era porque estaba aún deprimido. Yuuri solo sentía que no tenía razón de ser mantener algo que iba a acabar en cualquier momento. ¿Para qué ilusionarse en vano?

Se levantó, se bañó y tras cambiarse, se movió casi arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, donde el olor a comida parecía lo único que le animaba. Escuchó el ladrido de Vicchan a lo lejos, un pequeño cachorro de caniche que Yuko le regaló hacía tres años, y al que le puso el nombre de Víctor en su honor. Oh, le hubiera gustado contarle eso.

—¡Yuuri! —Su madre le saludó animada. Con un par de saltitos llegó hasta donde estaba, después de haber dado el respectivo saludo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco. —Miró que estaban preparando onigiri. Su hermana le señaló el bol donde estaba el arroz y Yuuri, de forma automática, se acercó para formar las bolas.

—Oh, Yuuri, papá dijo que había una visita tuya, anda en las termas.

—¿Visita mía? —dijo con desánimo—. No hay visita mía, seguro está bromeando como siempre.

—Oh, pero vino un extranjero muy guapo con un perro como Vicchan.

Antes las palabras de su madre, Yuuri levantó la mirada. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que botara el onigiri que formaba en sus manos, se cayera del banquillo de madera y con las manos sucias de arroz comenzara a correr dejando granos del cereal blanco en el suelo mientras atravesaba el onsen. Oyó a su padre intentar decir algo, pero nada pudo escuchar. Todos sus sentidos estaban trabajando para atravesar los baños hasta que, por fin, al abrir la última puerta de madera, encontrara a Víctor en las termas con un pañito en la cabeza.

El corazón casi lo atravesó en ese momento. Sus labios temblaron y tuvo que limpiarse los lentes porque el vapor de las termas los había empañado. Más había sido un acto de reflejo. La necesidad de asegurarse de que ciertamente lo que vivía no era un sueño. Que Víctor sí estaba allí, que sí ocurrió lo de Moscú, que la promesa sí podía cumplirse y que el tiempo no había acabado.

—Víctor… ¿Qué haces aquí? —logró decir, mientras su corazón se inflaba como si de un globo se tratase, haciéndole difícil la sola tarea de respirar. Víctor le sonrió y se puso de pie exponiendo toda su humanidad con el mayor desparpajo.

—¡Oh Yuuri, vine a llevarte conmigo a Manchester!

—¿Eh?

—Algunos directivos ya estaban interesados en ti así que solo tuve que hacer unos pequeños empujones para lograrlo. La oferta oficial ya debe estar pronta a llegar. —Yuuri lo seguía mirando, parecía no comprender o terminar de asimilar el que Víctor estuviera hablándole de semejante cosa mientras exponía su cuerpo así. Y Víctor siguió comentando con su índice sobre los labios, dando toquecitos—. Así que en cuanto toda la negociación se dé... —Extendió su mano hacía él—: nos vamos juntos, Yuuri.

Inhaló. Exhaló. Yuuri tuvo que hacerlo para no caer desmayado en ese justo instante. Cuando sintió sus ojos arder por las ganas de llorar, se pasó la mano en la cara y se la llenó de granitos de arroz mientras hacía un vano esfuerzo por contenerse. Era demasiado, le iba a explotar la cabeza.

—¿Yuuri?

—¡Cómo se te ocurre decirme esto desnudo! —reclamó, como única medida para liberar la adrenalina de alguna forma.

—Estoy desnudo porque tú has invadido mi baño. ¿Quieres unirte? —ofreció sin reparo, Yuuri rio mientras negaba. Iba a estallar de tantas emociones juntas.

—No… —hipó—, me llené de arroz —replicó, pero Víctor solo soltó una carcajada en respuesta.

—¿O sea puedo comerme tu rostro de onigiri? —le dijo al tomarle el rostro con sus manos mojadas y calientes. Yuuri le miró, le miró con tantos sentimientos atascados e infinitos que iluminaron los ojos de Víctor, seguro de haber dado ese salto de fe—. Te dije Yuuri, no sería suficiente ese tiempo extra. Quiero todo.

Todavía había muchos partidos más que jugar. El beso que Yuuri impulsó y Víctor recibió a gusto, fue la muestra de ello.

Ganó.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente, escribir esto fue una sorpresa que me tomó prácticamente esta semana. No pensaba escribir nada referente al mundial, porque ni lo sigo, ni sigo al fútbol en general, pero estoy en un ambiente completamente atestado de ello. Mi padre, mis hermanos y mis compañeros de trabajo no dejaban de hablar de ello, y así me enteré de muchas cosas. Sin embargo, esta historia surgió de algo en particular.
> 
> Cuando mi hermano mencionó que si Japón le ganaba a Bélgica haría historia como Rusia, mi mente hizo click. Fue de inmediato, deseé que Japón ganara, pero entonces ocurrió lo aquí narrado y creo que expresé un poco el dolor que sentí por los japoneses. La idea me atropelló, no pude dejar de pensarla, así que le escribí a MabelGom para pedirle permiso de tocarla, porque sé que fue una de sus historias las primeras que nacieron por el mundial y quería respetar su gran trabajo.
> 
> Les recomiendo mucho la historia Passion and Glory de MabelGom. Verán un mundial muy emocionante con todos los detalles que yo no me animé a escribir. Lo mío ha sido más como un romance con tintes futboleros, lo de ella será más emocionante ya que piensa mencionar varios partidos. Sigamos a nuestros personajes en esa búsqueda por hacer historia en la copa del mundo.
> 
> Con respecto a los Víctor y Yuuri de este fic, qué decir, los amé. Me pareció dulce pero muy apasionado el modo en que comenzó su relación. También me gustó mencionar a Toshiya, y la forma en que avaló la relación de su hijo sin ninguna pena. Me gustó también la parte donde juegan juntos, me pareció muy sexy. Tenía desde hace tiempo esa imagen mental y no sabía como sacarla. ¡Ya lo hice!
> 
> Mañana, Shary me pasará un dibujo basado en este fic, se los pondré mañana para que le den mucho amor. Para los que leyeron este enorme oneshot, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leerme y por seguir aquí.


End file.
